gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor Divisor
An attack with the Armor Divisor enhancement (limited to Innate Attack and Afflictions) can pierce more armor than its base damage would indicate. Cost Table B102 B378 specifies you "Round DR down" interaction with Semi-Ablative or Ablative DR This has been brought up in 2008 where reference is made to Kromm having previously addressed it... 2007 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=24126 PK replied: :TTBOMK, an armor divisor has no effect on the Ablative or Semi-Ablative limitations. If you rolled 35 points of damage, then that's what you use to determine how much DR is lost. 2010 still asking Q though http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=73330 2017 edit to 2011 post http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1223196&postcount=36 references 2013 post http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=1652915#post1652915 which has comparison: *With 2d+2 pi++, you'll average 9 points of damage per second. You'll need 10 seconds to ablate DR 90, leaving DR 6. On the 11th second, you'll put 3 points past DR 6, which will inflict 1 HP, and also ablate down to DR 3. Then you'll be putting 6 points per second past the minimum DR 3, inflicting 3 HP per second, for the next 26-27 seconds. Total time: 37-38 seconds. *With 2d+2(2) pi++, you'll average 9 points of damage per second. But now DR is halved! You'll need five seconds to ablate DR 45, leaving DR 3. Then you'll be putting 8 points per second past half the minimum DR 3, inflicting 4 HP per second, for the next 20 seconds. Total time: 25 seconds. Vicky molokh also quotes it in http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=148403 2014 in http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=130214 Nereidabel interprets this as Corrosive w/ AD depleting better Pyramid September 2001 Peter V. Dell'Orto in http://www.sjgames.com/pyramid/sample.html?id=2406 Armor divisors do lower the amount of damage needed to cause a penetration, but do not cause additional penetration to the armor. .. A further option is to make every 10 points of damage that exceeds DR count as a penetration, allowing for those high-damage attacks to fry armor as fast as it fries the wearer. Not that this option effectively makes all armor Ablative (GURPS Vehicles p.22). *note this refers to the 3e version, also found in GURPS Robots, which functions like Semi-Ablative does in 4e quotes PK 2007 regarding interaction with semi-ablative http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=24126 :TTBOMK, an armor divisor has no effect on the Ablative or Semi-Ablative limitations. If you rolled 35 points of damage, then that's what you use to determine how much DR is lost. 2014 re Corrosion Attack http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=128458 :As Kromm has stated in the past, an armor divisor alters DR for all purposes relative to that specific attack. So a 3d(0.2) cor attack facing DR 10 is effectively eating through DR 50. A 3d(10) cor attack vs. the same armor is only eating through DR 1. This means that armor divisors have a huge effect on how quickly corrosion attacks can dissolve through DR, which is exactly what's intended. Kromm 2007 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=412162&postcount=1 *Note how the modifiers are priced at +50% per canonical step. The next steps would logically be (100) for +250% and "ignores DR" for +300%. *That's simply an explicit statement of the missing final step of Armor Divisor. When Powers says, "DR with Cosmic subtracts from 'irresistible' attacks with Cosmic," it means exactly what it says. DR 100 with the +50% version of Cosmic counts as DR 100 vs. an attack with the +300% version of Cosmic. Against an attack with a (10) divisor, that Cosmic DR acts as DR 10, because the defensive +50% version of Cosmic isn't Hardened, and does nothing againt other armor divisors. Somebody with DR 100 (Hardened 1, +20%) gets DR 1 vs. an attack with the +300% version of Cosmic, because he shifts "ignores DR" to (100), while he gets DR 20 vs. an attack with a (10) divisor, because he shifts (10) to (5). If you want an attack that not only ignores DR but also ignores Hardened, then add another +50% to your +300%. 2013 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1652958&postcount=10 :The general principle is that unless a rule is explicitly ruled out in a situation where it would apply (and I think a mechanic for DR depletion and a mechanic for DR reduction clearly apply to DR), it does apply. We don't explicitly say that cutting damage gets its ×1.5 injury vs. targets that aren't alive, but it does . . . we just leave it out of Injury to Unliving, Homogenous, and Diffuse Targets and assume that people will apply the multiplier because we didn't say not to. Most rules work like that in GURPS. The onus of proof is on those setting out to prove that rules don't apply, not those merely asserting that rules continue to apply. See also *Hardened *Armor Multiplier Category:Enhancements